In recent years, technological development concerning an apparatus that displays an overhead image from a virtual viewpoint above a vehicle using a plurality of cameras that monitor a periphery of the vehicle has been advanced.
For example, a technology that performs correction based on an obtained image, one that changes a ground-plane range based on a height of a camera, one that connects two planes, and one that directly depicts camera data on a single projecting surface are proposed.
However, the above technologies have a problem in that horizontal line positions of overhead images of cameras do not coincide with each other.